


Seasoned Veterans

by Ygrain



Series: Ned Cousland [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ygrain/pseuds/Ygrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is not only for the young and beautiful and everyone needs comfort now and then. A little accompanying piece for Necessary Things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasoned Veterans

In the quiet corridor, a single door, albeit sturdy, cannot conceal what activity is going on behind it. Anyone passing by may hear clearly.

Wynne sighs. She is sincerely glad for Ned that he was able to talk some sense into Morrigan but she'd rather they were not so… apparent; not here, in Eamon's house, full of indiscrete ears.

Not that it was otherwise during their travels; Morrigan has always been… loud… and no matter how far she had put up her tent, the sounds issuing could be heard far beyond the perimeter of the camp on quiet nights. Sometimes, these 'evening prayers', as Leliana called it once, were very hard to ignore but out there, in the middle of nowhere, Wynne never found the conduct embarrassing.

Wynne walks faster to get past the indiscrete door but then another sound subdues Morrigan's moans: approaching footsteps.

Riordan turns from behind the corner and seeing Wynne, he stops. "Good evening, Wynne," he says with the smile which gives unexpected warmth to his eyes and erases the marks of at least two decades from his face. Then, as he hears the tale-telling sounds from behind the particular door, the smile changes into a smirk; seeing Wynne's glare, he quickly puts on a civil expression. "It is good to find one's peace of mind before a trial," he remarks quite seriously, without a trace of condescension.

"Undoubtedly," Wynne retorts wryly. "Was there anything you needed from me, Riordan?"  _And make it quick, man, you've really chosen the best of places for a discussion_. She makes a few steps towards him, to move away from the door.

"Actually, I was looking for you," he says, moving closer to her, for the sake of discretion.

"Is anything wrong? Are you not healing well?" Wynne asks with aroused concern.

"Ah… no, thank you, everything seems to be alright. What I had on mind was rather, uhm –"

A particularly loud moan makes them both startle; as Wynne looks back at Riordan, she catches him quickly change the direction of his sight. Wynne almost blinks.  _Is it just me, or was he really staring at my bosom? And isn't he standing a bit too close?_

_No_ _t that I mind._

"I wondered," he starts again, and makes a pause as if at a loss, which, from what Wynne has learned of him during their short acquaintance, is somewhat untypical of him.

"Yes, Riordan?" She keeps her voice low so as not to be disruptive.  _Although those two probably wouldn't notice even if the Archdemon roared right behind the corner_.

"I wondered if you'd like to… pass a little time in my company."

Wynne feels her brows rise high and Riordan hastily adds: "For a little talk, maybe a bottle of the finest Redcliffe wine…"

_Perfectly chastely, just two old veterans passing the time before the battle?_ _You're not going to get away so easily, Riordan._

_Man, you have such a nice smile._

_Not to mention the rest – now here I'm at an advantage_.

She reaches her hand and takes him by the arm. "I believe we can find a lot to talk about… somewhere more private."

"Definitely." An expectant look.

Wynne keeps her expression civil, and perfectly innocent. "And I believe that there are certainly some issues concerning your health that I should check on."

"I could certainly use some… attention, my lady." Saying so, Riordan's eyes stray again. The frequency and intensity of the sound behind the door suggest a close climax.

 _Bosom, definitely._ "Follow me, then. I certainly cannot ignore my patient's needs."

"With pleasure."

 _Pleasure, mmm. Let's_ _make a better use of your Grey Warden stamina than the last time_. She casts a quick look at Morrigan's door over her shoulder.  _At my age, I just hope for more discretion, though I cannot guarantee anything._


End file.
